The Clock Is Ticking
by TasyaMalf
Summary: Modern day, the Mortal War was over, and the Lightwoods, Jace, Simon, and Clary are back to New York. They are expecting for some vacation after the war, which will never happen. RnR


**The Clock Is Ticking**

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, bad grammar**

**Setting : after TMI City of Glass, and will be back to the past about after TID Clockwork Prince**

* * *

The loud doorbell can be heard from all over the New York Institute. Even from the outside the sound was too loud to be ignored.

Alec Lightwood went to the institute door and opened it. And then he found something, or maybe a machine that look like a cat.

"Whoever that did this is so not funny and doesn't understand what's a joke means," Alec said, he kicked the cat-machine-thing that makes a sound like a clockwork, he walked outside, then he slammed the door shut behind him.

It's the third time in this week that the cat thingy appears in front of the New York Institute door.

Alec walked to the Taki restaurant, it's located a few blocks away from the institute. He's wearing a white sweatshirt and a blue scarf for his date with his boyfriend, the high warlock of Brooklyn named Magnus Bane. Magnus loves Alec wearing a blue scarf, he said it matches with his blue eyes.

After about less than 10 minutes walking, he arrived in a low brick building with battered neon signed by the restaurant's name and there's a man guarding in front of the narrow doorway.

"Clancy," Alec greeted as he passed the man in the front door, he nodded and stepped back, making a way for Alec to enter the restaurant.

Alec saw his boyfriend sitting in the corner, he walked calmly to Magnus and sat in front of him,

"My dear, Alec, you're the one who picked this small place instead of some 5 star restaurant that I choose and you're the one who comes late?" Magnus said.

Actually, Taki is a nice restaurant for a downworlder and a shadowhunter, a perfect place for them to share stories and hang out. But still, it's not Magnus' style. He likes everything glamour.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Oh, dear... It's six past three, I only late for six minutes,"

"But still, it count as late, Alec. What took you so long?" Asked Magnus, he's picking up his menu and stared.

Alec picking up his menu too, and ignoring Magnus' over reacted question.

"Hey, there's a cat that looks like a machine with ticking sound like a clockwork in front of the institute, weird isn't it?" Alec murmured as he waved to call the waitress,

"What?" Magnus suddenly closed the menu book and gave Alec a shock expression.

A waitress came to their table, "Know what you're having?" she asked.

"I'd like a fruit smoothie," Alec said, "How about you, Magnus?"

"Make it two smoothies," Magnus said and made a shoo-ing gesture to the waitress.

"Do you say the cat made sounds like a clockwork?" Magnus asked after the waitress leave.

"Yeah, why?" asked Alec, "There's 3 cat like that in a week. And the weird thing is the doorbell is ringing when the cat was there, that's so annoying,"

Magnus stared at Alec like he's an alien.

"No, no.. It can't be.. No, of course no. A big no," Magnus shakes his head, trying to clear the thought he was having.

"Can't be what?" Alec asked curiously

"Mortmain is back, it's impossible. Tell me that I'm wrong, Alec. Tell me," Magnus said,

Alec gave Magnus a confused look, "What? What is Mortmain? Oh, by the angel... What's wrong with you, Magnus? It's just a small cat automaton,"

"Ah, right. It just me being over reacted. Mortmain is not 'what' actually, it's 'who' but nevermind, it just something from the past," Magnus murmured, "But Alec... Tell me if there were more clockwork automaton like that,"

"Why is that important to you?" Alec asked,

Magnus spoke through his gritted teeth, "Oh, shut up. Just promise me you will do that,"

"You're over reacted again. As always. But yeah, I'll do anything that you want. I promise to tell you if there were more ticking cat," Alec rolled his eyes.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N : my second english fanfiction and my first Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices fanfic. **

**if you want this to be continued please post a review... if you don't, then just leave.. sorry for the bad grammar**


End file.
